Forever Bound By Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to guestsurpirse's story "One True Love". Blitzwolfer decides that it's time to give Cassie something that will prove he won't leave her and that when she becomes of age, he'll be her mate. Will she accept?


**The sequel to guestsurprise's story "One True Love", which can be found on my page. :)**

 **Cassie and Shocks belong to guestsurprise. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Forever Bound By Love**

Blitzwolfer sought Rachel out as Shocks sought out Cassie to bring her back to the mansion. The older woman was preparing a list of people who she wanted to send Christmas cards to so that when she got ready to put the cards together, it would be a breeze to get them addressed and sent out. She saw Blitzwolfer come into the office. "Hey, Blitz," she said. "Are you almost ready for the Fall Festival?"

"I will be once I take care of something," he said. "Do you still have that box I gave you for safekeeping earlier this year?"

Rachel looked at him, confusion on her face although she nodded. "Yes," she said. "The one that is very important for a Loboan's sacred bond with their chosen mate."

He nodded. "It's time," he said.

The owner of the Grant Mansion went still in shock and Blitzwolfer knew why. He had been saving the box for when Cassie was older, but if he wanted to give what was in it to her now, then it was serious. "What happened?" Rachel asked softly.

"She saw me with my former girlfriend, who I parted ways with not long after I became a Plumber," he said. "She came back, hoping for another chance, but was having a hard time accepting that I had already chosen someone else, but I wouldn't tell her who."

Rachel nodded understandingly and stood up, going over to the safe and keying in the code to open it, carefully pulling out a small, beautifully detailed silver box that contained items needed for the Loboan sacred bond. "I never opened it," she said to him. "Even though I was very curious as to what was in it. I did do some research on how Loboans chose a mate and what they give their mates as an engagement gift."

Blitzwolfer smiled and opened the box to show Rachel what was inside. "That's pretty much what these are for," he said as he saw her eyes open wide at the contents, her expression one of awe. "And once Cassie and I initiate this, there's no going back. No other male can have her and no other female can have me."

"You'll both be loyal to each other," Rachel said in realization. "An unbreakable trust."

He nodded. "Cassie and I already share loyalty as friends, but she doesn't really know that I've chosen her to be my mate when she's older," he said. "But I've noticed she gets very upset if another female shows interest in me, even though I've told her I'd never leave her."

Blitzwolfer now gently closed the lid of the box. "By initiating the bond, it means other Loboan females will see that I'm taken, and the human males will see that Cassie is taken, and if they don't, this gift I'll give her will automatically form a protective shield around her, similar to a telekinetic bubble."

Rachel nodded, knowing this wasn't a joking matter. "Good luck, Blitz," she said. "And don't worry. I think Cassie will accept. And…I think in a way, she kind of knows you've chosen her."

"I really hope so," he said. "It took me a while to put the pieces together that she has a crush on me and hopes to be more than friends someday. With this, she'll know we'll be more than friends someday, when she's of proper age."

Rachel suddenly had a thought. "Did you speak to her parents about this?" She asked.

He nodded. "I had to first before I went to my homeworld and bought these," he said. "I have her parents' blessing and approval."

Rachel nodded and saw Shocks had managed to get Cassie to come back. "She's here," she said.

Blitzwolfer took a deep breath. "Time to make our bond permanent," he said and headed out.

* * *

Shocks led Cassie inside the mansion and led her up to the bathroom, applying some healing salve to the bruise on her cheek. "It took everything in me to not electrocute that boy for slapping you," he said.

Cassie nodded. "I'm sorry, Uncle Shocks," she said softly.

"Hey, you didn't do anything wrong," he said. "That boy that kept bothering you and asked you out is in the wrong, especially where he thought he could kiss you without your permission."

Cassie sniffled as the salve healed her cheek and Shocks wiped away her tears. "Why don't you go swim in the pool?" He suggested. "Let the water take that negative energy out of you."

She nodded and hugged him. "Thanks, Uncle Shocks," she said and headed out to change into her bathing suit and go for a swim. Maybe she'd feel better afterwards about not going to the Fall Festival. Slipping carefully into the heated pool, she let out a sigh of relief as she began swimming around like how Ripjaws had taught her.

Blitzwolfer quietly slipped into the poolroom and slid silently into the water, swimming near the bottom of the pool so that Cassie wouldn't see him right away.

She paused for a moment and went to stand up, but felt something brush her legs in the water and yelped right before two arms came around her. "Sweetpaws, it's me," he said calmly as she shakily took a few deep breaths.

"You scared me," she said to him.

"Sorry, kiddo," he said, hugging her closer. "Sweetpaws, I want you to know something."

She looked at him when she heard that, seeing he was being very serious. "Cassie, that female Loboan didn't understand that I was serious when I told her my heart was reserved for someone else, but now, if she comes by here again, she'll know."

The teenager looked at him. "How?" She asked.

He gestured her to follow him out of the pool and handed her a towel. "Why don't you go get dressed and meet me back in my room?" He said. "What I will show you is something that is very sacred."

Nodding seriously, Cassie quickly went to her room to get dressed and was in Blitzwolfer's room in ten minutes. He sat on his bed and gestured her to sit beside him. "Cassie, there is something that my kind does when we find a mate called the Loboan sacred bond. This bond, once initiated, is unbreakable, which is why both parties must agree to it. The bond helps them grow closer as mates."

She looked up at him, suddenly realizing what he was about to do. "Um, Blitz? I'm not old enough to marry anyone," she said.

"I know," he said, chuckling gently. "The bond is more like an engagement gift, or like what you humans call a forever promise."

She looked at him. "You mean…?"

"If you accept, then that means you'll be my mate when you come of age," he said. "And I'll be your mate as well."

Cassie took a deep breath. "So, basically, it's like how couples wear rings on their fingers to show that they're already taken," she said.

"Yes," Blitzwolfer said.

He then cleared his throat. "Cassie, I value your friendship more than anything else and you mean the world to me," he said. "Will you accept this token of my loyalty and future promise that you will be my one and only mate when you become of age?"

He opened the silver box and pulled out a sterling silver bracelet that was inlaid with turquoise and amethyst stones, presenting it to her.

Awed and deep inside knowing that Blitzwolfer meant it and that there was no going back if she accepted, and also touched that he was willing to wait until she was of age to marry her, she nodded. "I accept," she said, holding out her left wrist and the alien wolf placed the bracelet on the girl's wrist and she noticed that it was comfortably snug and smiled when she saw it wouldn't ever come off. That was good because she honestly didn't want to ever take off the beautiful bracelet.

Blitzwolfer now handed her to box and pointed to a set of three stones that were the size of medium-sized marbles. "Chose one of these power stones to amplify my powers and speak your vow to me and then repeat to me the question I asked you," he said.

Cassie noticed how the power stones were the same colors as her bracelet. "Will the power stone I chose for you be connected to my bracelet?" She asked.

"Yes," he said.

Looking at the three stones, she noticed they had a small picture engraved on them. One was a heart, another was the infinity sign, and the last one was a rose. Looking at them carefully, she picked up the one with the infinity symbol on it and closed the box, holding the stone in her hand and facing Blitzwolfer.

"Blitzwolfer, you have been so loyal to me in our friendship and patient with me, knowing how hard it has been for me to fully trust someone due to my past. But you've always stuck by me and have proven that I can always trust you, no matter what," she said. "Will you accept this token of my loyalty and future promise that you will be my one and only mate when I become of age?"

He nodded solemnly. "I accept," he said, letting her place the power stone in his paw and smiling when he saw it was the one with the infinity symbol. He then felt power flow through him and his fur shimmered with a glittering aura as he gained some muscle mass, but still looked like himself as the stone dispersed as the process was complete.

Blitzwolfer now looked at Cassie and smiled. "We have completed the Loboan sacred bond," he said. "The love we have now and in the future is now permanently sealed. No one can break our bond or ever come between us."

She smiled. "Thank you, Blitz," she said, kissing his cheek. He kissed her cheek in return and noticed the time.

"We have time to go to the Fall Festival, if you wish," he said.

"I'd love to go with you to the Fall Festival," Cassie said instantly.

"Then, let's go," said Blitzwolfer, putting on his human I.D. mask and they met with Rachel and Rook out front.

"Come on," said Rachel with a smile. "Let's go enjoy the Fall Festival."

Cassie took Blitzwolfer's hand and he held her hand in his, smiling at her. "Yes," he said in agreement. "Let's do that."

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames! And yes, Blitzwolfer has made it official that he does hope he and Cassie will be more than friends when she's older, but for right now, he's going to keep her safe like he's been doing since he met her and continue to be her loyal, trusted guardian. :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
